Guilty Gear Aquila
by Korumiru
Summary: Naruto dies in his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and is sent to the Sacred Order of The Holy Knight. Three years later with no memory of his life, he will become the commander and fought against Justice, but what The Universal Will has with him? First Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Guilty Gear.

Prologue

[Valley of the end, Shinobi world]

Hundred years in another world before current event

This valley, on the border of the Lands of Fire and Sound, was once the sight of a legendary battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju more than hundred year ago; the valley became a scar on the earth itself, the two shinobi that fought here forever etched into the valley by the two statues that lined the waterfall that ran through this place. It is here, in the shadow of these famed warriors that two other shinobi were fighting in a desperate battle of their own.

These two shinobi were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha; the manipulations going on around them had poisoned Sasuke's mind as he tried to kill his best friend in order gain the famous Mangekyou Sharingan. At the other hand, Naruto was desperately trying to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha to join Orochimaru, who wanted to take Sasuke's body for his own.

Despite his efforts, however, Naruto was unable to convince his best friend to see error of his ways and had to use more force as their battle reached its ultimate climax; Sasuke prepared to use his Curse Mark-enhanced Chidori while Naruto prepared his Kyuubi-enhanced Rasengan.

With their jutsus fully charge Naruto and Sasuke at each other, their jutsus colliding before exploding, which caused severe damage to the statues of the famed founders of Konoha?

Sasuke was knocked back by the explosion, smacking into the statue of Madara before falling to the ground, still alive but unconscious and critically injured.

Fate was, tragically, not so kind to Naruto who has his hand destroyed was pierced though his heart by Sasuke's Chidori and was launched into the lake below, his body further paralyzed by the electricity generated by the lighting-style jutsu; as Naruto fell further down into the depths of the lake he could barely hear the Kyuubi's voice as he appeared before the Beast's cage.

[Wake up, you idiot; we're dying here!?] The tailed beast yelled; the Kyuubi's attempt to rally her Jinchuriki was a useless gesture, however, as Naruto's were too grave for even him to heal.

"You know as well as I do that we're already dead, Kyuubi-chan…" Naruto replied; before the Kyuubi could say anything, however, the shinobi said something.

"I was hoping to do something about your hatred someday as well; I guess that's now going to be impossible, however. I'm sorry, Kyuubi, for letting you down…" the dying ninja smiled; the tailed beast was, naturally, stunned by this. The Kyuubi wouldn't have believed what her Jinchuriki just said except for the fact that the look in Naruto's eyes had a serious a look as they've ever been.

[Normally I would have accused someone who said that of lying to me; for some reason, however, I can tell that you're being honest with me… (sighs) Maybe if we had lived that might've succeeded…] The Kyuubi said as the darkness began to consume her and Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you something, Kyuubi, and since we're dying I might as well asks it now; do you have a real name?" Naruto asked while coughing the blood.

This shocked the Kyuubi; no one since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths had ever thought to ask for her name, [Since you're not as bad as I thought I guess I can tell you; my name… is Kurama…] She said as the last vestiges of life within her and Naruto vanished, but not before Naruto commented on the Tailed Beast's name.

[So, your name is Kurama, huh? I think it suits you. (sighs) Farewell, Kurama-chan…] Naruto said as he awaited the afterlife, unaware that he and Kurama would not be so easily die…

[Konoha Hospital]

Few Hours Later

Kakashi had just brought Sasuke back from the Valley of End, having found his unconscious body; he had not found any sign of Naruto anywhere and had assumed that he would be healed by the Kyuubi and would return to Konoha within a couple of hours.

As a team of medics, lead by the Tsunade, were treating Sasuke for his wounds, which bordered on the mortal level, Kakashi was trying to calm down Sakura, who had arrived at the hospital upon receiving and who surprised her sensei with her reaction.

She was angry... but not at Naruto.

"How could you leave Naruto alone like that, Kakashi-sensei?! You saw what he had to do just to stop Sasuke from leaving; he's probably badly hurt now as well!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke was the only one I found, but Sakura; I wouldn't worry him, though. His wounds have always healed quickly so he probably won't be gone for no more than a couple of hours," Kakashi reassured his squad member; what he didn't was that the blonde that they knew will change.

[Paris, 20th November 2170]

?

"You sure took your sweet ass time, didn't you, Sol!" Yelled a very tall young man with unkempt blond hair that seemed to be like lion mane in Sacred Order of The Holy Knight uniform with belt that has word 'PRIDE' on it at his comrade. "How long are you gonna make us wait!?" He yelled with his hands folded in front of his chest.

The other brown-haired man clicked his tongue as he turned his head away from his supposed commander, "Shut up…" He growled as he shoved the body that he carried with him into one of the soldiers. "He is still alive. Kliff order." He said as the soldier looked in horrified at the wounded boy in his hand as he cried for doctor.

Leo Whitefang couldn't stop himself from sighing as he walked toward the half-gear who was lighting his cigarette, "A survivor?" He asked as Sol ignored his questions and kept smoking much to his irritation.

"I found him when I fought Justice." Sol said as he glanced at the boy. "He caused this destruction." He said as he walked away, leaving the stunned Leo.

"So he is a gear?" Leo asked with stern face as Sol stopped in his tracks.

"He is not. He is Japanese." Sol simply said as he left Leo alone in his thought and walked toward the nearest wall to lean on as he looked at the destruction that was once capital city of France, Paris. "Good grief…" He said as he scratched his head. "What a monster…" He said with annoyed look when he remembered what happens at the center of the city.

Next Time – Commander, Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
